


Bonding Over Reanimation

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lars shows up unexpectedly while Hermann's away at a conference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonding Over Reanimation

Title: Bonding Over Reanimation  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Hermann Gottlieb/Newton Geiszler, Lars Gottlieb  
Word Count: 1,000  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Lars shows up unexpectedly while Hermann's away at a conference.

 

Newt is rummaging around in the cupboard when his phone goes off. The sound of Godzilla roaring never fails to make him smile. He waits for it to ring one more time and then answers. "Hey, Hermann. How's Dublin?"

"The conference is going quite well. How are things at home?"

"Well... That snow storm they'd predicted started this morning. We've already got six inches worth and they're thinking we'll have almost a foot by the time it stops." He glances out the window. "The table on the back deck looks like a weird snow cake." Newt leans against the sink and rubs his temple. "I don't want you to freak out, but..."

"You do know when you say that, it makes me do the opposite, correct? While I am not 'freaking out', I now have a feeling of vague unease. Though, that might be from the food in the pub the mathematics division brought me to earlier."

"Lars is here, Hermann." The silence on the other end of the phone went on for so long Newt actually checks to make sure he hadn't somehow managed to drop the call. "Hermann?"

"He wasn't supposed to come for another week. I know I marked it down on the calendar correctly. I told him I'd be out of town this weekend."

"Apparently his plans changed because he's here for the next six days. I made up the guest room for him." He spots the box of popcorn tucked behind his favorite cereal. There's one bag left inside.

"Are you out of your mind?" Newt starts to say something rude and is cut off before he can finish inhaling. "Do you not recall what happened when you met my father? Within five minutes of him coming in the door, the two of you were nose to nose, which is amazing considering your difference in height, shouting at one another."

Actually, Newt remembers this very clearly. He'd attempted to be polite. Okay, he hadn't really made an attempt at all. They'd barely finished shaking hands when Newt told Lars exactly how stupid the Coastal Walls had been. This was followed by shouting about how he and Hermann had continued to work for the PPDC even though their funding had been reduced to nothing, thanks to 'bureaucratic assholes like you'. He also called Lars a 'big bag of dicks'. He even translated that part into German, complete with hand gestures.

There was a very brief moment when Newt thought he was going to get punched in the face. Lars' hands were clenched so tightly his knuckles were white. Then Lars started arguing back. He countered with how the Walls might not have been able to stop a Kaiju, but they prevented several world governments from collapsing, as the cost of creating Jaegers had grown too high for anyone to pay. It wasn't until Newt rolled his eyes that Lars had just started to make comments about Newt's taste in clothing, his tattoos, and his love of Kaiju. They were so busy fighting neither of them noticed Hermann left the house until almost twenty minutes later.

Both Newt and Lars had ended up spending that night in a hotel.

"Hermann, I wasn't going to make him try to find a hotel right now. Do you know how big of an asshole I'd be if did something like that? The roads are complete crap. I'm amazed he didn't crash his rental car on the way here. Besides, most of the hotels are probably booked because of the storm."

Hermann sighs. "I can leave the conference early. My presentation was this morning. I might be able to switch to an earlier flight."

"You don't have to do that." Newt tosses the bag of popcorn into the microwave and presses a couple of buttons. "We came up with a list of things we're not allowed to discuss to see if we can be civil to one another for more than ten minutes. He's going to join me for a zombie movie marathon."

"Newton, I need you to repeat what you just said because I swear it sounded like you were going to watch horror movies together."

"We both agreed that zombie movies aren't really about the zombies. They're about how societies react to a possible apocalyptic scenario. You know, people either coming together to fight against a common enemy or destroying one another to be in charge of things." Hermann says something Newt can't make out. "What was that?"

"You're bonding with my father over post-apocalyptic movies featuring the living dead." Hermann snorts. The snort turns into a chuckle which escalates into full-blown laughter. The laughter is contagious and Newt finds himself almost doubled over, trying to catch his breath. He knows Hermann is doing the same thing in his hotel room back in Dublin.

It takes him a few minutes, but he finally gets himself back under control enough to speak again. "I think we're going to be okay, Hermann. I could always put a couple of those pills you take when your leg really hurts in his food. He'll be out for hours."

"Newton Geiszler, don't you dare do such a thing!"

"Fine." Newt pours the popcorn into a large bowl. "We're going to start with 'Pontypool' and maybe I can convince him to watch 'Zombie Strippers' with me later." He pictures how red Hermann's face is as the man sputters something on the other end of the phone. "I'm kidding, Hermann. We'll go with one of the classics instead."

"Newt... I'll be home in two days. Try not to kill one another during that time."

"I'll do my best."

They hang up. Moments later, Newt gets a text that contains three words. It makes him smile so wide his face hurts. He forwards the message back, adding another word and some of those cheesy emoticons Hermann hates so much. Newt takes a deep breath, picks up the bowl of popcorn, and heads out to the living room.


End file.
